Rubble Trouble Alola
Rubble Trouble Alola is the sequel of Rubble Trouble International, what released in November 28, 2016 for destroy the region of Pokemon Sun and Moon and Team Skull The Lilonow and he will destroy Alola thought it was a bad idea it was cancelled. Characters CandD CandD is a new member of the crew, demolitions expert and loves to destroy things and party alike. (Whom also is a retard with a considerable amount of spelling or grammar mistakes. Apparently he is the only foreigner -- an Irish in the demolish Team) AustinCarter4ever AustinCarter4ever is a new member of the crew. One of his arms mutated into a wing (unfortunetely, it's his writing hand). He holds a folk with the other hand due to his appetite while demolition. Axiy Axiy is a new member of the crew who likes destroying and invents stuffs. Lilonow Mr. Cheez Lilonow is a new member of the crew and a demolition maniac who likes blowing stuff up as much as he loves tangerine ice-cream. New Weapons *'Boxing Rocket': Boxing Rocket will be launched by Boxing Rocket Gun made Boxing Punch by Axiy. *'Gravity 'Spheres: Unlike any other weapon, this weapon can only deal a certain ammount of damage before it releases an explosion of Gravity to 0. *''' Boxing Gun': Boxing Gun is a Weapon as Sucker Punch. *'Steamlands Tank': The Steamlands tank has 4 power shots and will be riden by CandD. *' UFO: The UFO will be riden by Austincarter4ever. *'''Icicles: Icicles will be shot by Mini Guns made by ice. They will be shot by Axiy. *'Robots': Robots will work the same as Enemy585 and will be eliminated by Axiy *''' Bazooka: Will be used to lauch rockets from Axiy. *'Mega Bomb: '''Bombed from Axiy. *'Spray Radioactive: 'Sprayed by Axiy. *'Plunger Gun: Plunger Gun are shot by Plunger Gun Made Plunger by Austincarter4ever. *'Bazooka Homing Rotom': Rocket Launcher will be launched by Rocket Launcher Made Rocket Rotom by CandD. *'Submarine': The Submarine has unlimited number shots and will be riden by Axiy. * Blimp Sonic: Blimp Sonic has sonic shots and will be riden by CandD. Levels Levels are divided into 10 zones with 20 levels and it will be restricked brfore you finish the previous ones. Zones #Melemele #Akala #Paradise Æther #Ula-Ula #Sea #Moon #Sun #Space #Poni #Random Alola Ending Enemies *Team Skull *Æter *Captains Alolas *Protagonists *Rival *Others More... Interactive Objects *Bricks *Stones *Wood *Steel *Glass *Ice *Block Magnet *Lava Hazards *Lava *Volcanos Marines *Volcanos *Steel Trivia *The Boxing Gun is same Sucker Punch as Nitrome Must Die. *The UFO Is the same UFO as Bad Ice Cream 3 *The Bazooka is same Bazooka as Cactus Mccoy 1 and 2. *A reference on Pokémon upon Alola The Based Hawaii Over a Virus Evil Attacks people. *Suddenly a Demolition crew You will destroy Alola. *There will be a weapon Plunger Gun based of Plunger *In the Level 199 they must destroy a boat approaching the port of Alola, where Ash and many people coming to see Alola, used to destroy boat Two gunshots Fusil Homing Missile, a Mega Bomb and a submarine because there is standing water. *The Submarine are based in Aquanaut or inspired by Rocket man from Rubble Trouble Moscow. *The villians of this game are Team Skull. *Mega Bomb Is Unlocked in Final Level Paradise Æther *The cutsceen contains violate sceens As Nitrome Must Die. *Most levels have no limits of money earning. *This Second Game Nitrome in space will be launched in 2016, 5 years after the date Rubble Trouble Mocow launched. *Team Skull will finally disappear in Space Zone. *The Zones Based in Islands Of Alola as: *1. Melemele *2. Akala *3. Ula-Ula *4. Poni *''Expect'' Paradise Æther. *5. Paradise Æther. *The Game will be release In 2016 November of 28, For Destroy Alola and The Team Skull for Delete The 7th Team's Pokemon and The Region. *The game was cancelled. (Who would hire these retards to give such shitty ideas with a bunch of spelling and grammar errors ...) Also See *Rubble Trouble International Category:Jesusalejandro.villalbaperales Category:Main Games Category:Rubble Trouble Category:Cancelled Games